narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eagle-Masked Anbu Member
name I don't quite think that his mask resembles an eagle but i don't know. Can someone think of something different or no? Munchvtec (talk) 16:51, March 2, 2015 (UTC) :The current image doesn't depict his mask well at all, but as you can see in this, he mask resembles some kind of beak'd bird. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:43, March 2, 2015 (UTC) This makes no sense He was watching the Three-Tails and got blown up by Deidara. Then, later, he reported to Tsunade, who wondered why nobody was reporting to her. She then asked this Anbu to go and search for himself. This makes absolutely no sense and shouldn't be like this in the article. Iloveinoxxx (talk) 12:12, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :You sure it wasn't this guy? Or am I mixing up things?--Omojuze (talk) 12:18, March 3, 2015 (UTC) ::The only logical solution is that he and his partner stayed in Konoha and sent clones to the lake to watch the 3-tails and those clones got attacked by Deidara. Would explain why they are still alive. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 12:24, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :::This is so funny. Are we living in a world where no two persons are allowed to wear the same mask, let's say, if the first person died and the second takes on the mask? The same goes for Zou, btw. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:32, March 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::The thing is @tau is that we've never seen the masks get passed on before so is it possible yes but still speculation. To say that he maybe survived the impact from Deidara's bomb would make the most sense in this situation. Munchvtec (talk) 12:45, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::If an Anbu has the same mask as another Anbu seen previously, then there's a chance they could be the same person. But when they share the same mask and same distinct hairstyle, its obvious that there one and the same. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 12:47, March 3, 2015 (UTC) He has the same hair-style, same mask, same voice actors if im not mistaken, same partner, and same height/body size so id say there the same. Munchvtec (talk) 12:49, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, that changes it, of course. But still, there was never really much consistency regarding the Anbu. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:03, March 3, 2015 (UTC) ::True but how exactly would you go about it? im quite curious because if they really are different people then id see no reason to have two pages so i would just delete this one. but that's what i would do. Though there is no proof saying there different people so the page should just stay as is. Change it to say he some how survived the bomb blast. Munchvtec (talk) 13:18, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Noting that he supposedly died or so. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:56, March 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::go ahead, i don't think anyone's stopping you :) Munchvtec (talk) 13:58, March 3, 2015 (UTC) "Name" In the latest episode, the credits give his name as "Anbu: Bird Mask". I mean, it's not a real name, but... maybe useable? Is his seiyu still the same? • Seelentau 愛 議 14:29, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :I guess it's better than a place holder name but if we do, should we should change all unnamed anbu to follow the naming pattern? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 15:10, March 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Na, I don't think so. The only thing we should do is change this one's name to Bird-Masked Anbu Member. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:40, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Did you agree on keeping the articles current name? :/ Munchvtec (talk) 08:32, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::No. This is officially the Bird-Masked Anbu Member, while our Bird-Masked Anbu Member should be renamed. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:00, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::Sounds good. Munchvtec (talk) 17:09, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Name 2 Browsing the Naruto 10th Year Anniversary Book and came across this page which appears to list the anbu's name. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:40, March 8, 2018 (UTC) :Never mind. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:53, March 8, 2018 (UTC)